voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lt. A. Mason
'Self Introduction: Lt. A. Mason' Howdy ya'll, my name Ashton Mason. You can call me Mason if you want, doesn't matter to me, so... Where to begin...well I was born in Fort Sill, Oklahoma to a military family. In my fathers footsteps I went into the service, but instead of the Army like him I went into the Air Force. I know I know, the chair force is lame but hey at least we control all the nukes... After I Joined I went into Para-Rescue. Both the best and worst times of my life occurred at that time. My second op was a disaster that took place in Dubai. I don't much like dwelling on it and maybe in the future I will make a separate recording dedicated to it. Anyway after that fiasco, I kept on serving in the military all the way up to the ZED incident in Europe. That was when I came across three peculiar people I'd later be greatly acquainted with in the near future. There were so many lives lost because of those shit-for-brains. The ZEDs, I mean. After the incident in Europe I developed a case of PTSD and unless I was actively preoccupied I would be haunted by what happened. During this period of time I lost my family due a crime family noticing my own on the beaches of Florida. They shot everyone...myself included... I technically died that day, but I was brought back. Forces beyond my control brought me back to this world to do their bidding and in return I would be able to see my family at the end of time. After some soul-searching I ended up near California where I turned to crime. I figured the best way to punish evil would be to become a part of it and turn it on its head. It was there that I met my current wife, Aki. At first we didn't get along too well but after several brawls we came to respect and eventually love one another, and in more ways than one. There was a short spat where she became essentially a dictator on the island and I'm ashamed to say that I helped in her fortifying the island, more of a measure of deterrence rather than offensive capabilities. That in turn led to several interactions with a world renowned stealth artist you probably will never see. Out of respect I'm just gonna call her that damn ninja... See not only was she a very capable stealth artist but also a very capable hacker. She alone was able to dismantle the defenses I set up for the island and it was there I realized that if it ever came to it, although I highly doubt it would, I would need skills to rival her "plasmids". After that debacle I traveled to Vatican City to hone my skills in both the ethereal and the afterlife. Although they are still a work in progress I have been able to make great progress in my skills, for example I'm able to teleport from one point in the world to another in the blink of an eye much like her. I can bring others with me to the afterlife for a limited time to see loved ones to bring closure to there lives, which I have done. I can summon a swarm of locusts and rain fire from the sky, and although its still a work in progress I may have the ability to stop time much like that damn ninja can. That way we can have an even playing field, again in more ways than one. Category:Self Introduction